Sunrise to Sunset
by twilightcari11
Summary: Two girls have to deal of what they become,vampires,and is forced to live with a family in Washington, Forks.
1. Sunrise

I was the oldest in my little family. There was my mom, my sister, and me, Schuyler. My dad left my mom and I when I was ten and when my sister was four, but that was the past. Today was Saturday. Finally it was the weekend. I pulled my silk curtains aside and let the sun, shine in, blinding me. I thrust open the window, to be greeted by the sweet sound of birds chirping. I yawned and stretched my arms. I moved my legs so they were hanging out on the side of my bed. I got up and tripped over a soccer ball. My head was still up in the clouds so I could hardly feel pain.

Vmmm…

Vmmm…

My cell was vibrating and I went to snag it off my dresser to answer. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey Schuyler! You comin' to the game?" Oh great, it was Oliver. I didn't want to go to the game. I was too tired, not to mention my plans of going on a bike ride would be interrupted if I went.

"Sorry Olli, but I was going to do some stuff…maybe some other time."

"Oh ok! I'll see you after the game!" he replied.

"Bye. Good Luck!"

"Ok thanks. Bye!

I grabbed some shorts and a tank top and put them on. I went to brush my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put my cell phone in my back pocket and went out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. I saw my eight-year-old sister eating a pop tart with some milk.

"Where you going?" Veronica asked

"On a bike ride," I replied

"Oh," She looked down at her pop tart, with a frown on her face. I decided to ignore her.

I grabbed a silver package out of the pop tart box and put it in the oven.

When it was ready I took it out of the oven and wolfed it down. I then walked out the door and went to find my bike right next to the freshly painted mailbox. I grabbed the bike, spun it around, and the next thing I knew I was feeling the warm breeze against my face. My long, layered, blonde hair blew madly in the wind. The sun blinded my green eyes, and I reached to grab my aviators from Marc Jacobs and put them on. I rode around on my blue beach cruiser, passing by people smiling, laughing. After many hours, I decided to go home. I went across an alley, through the park, and cut through the private beach. When I finally arrived at home, I brushed back my hair, and then parked my bike against my white mailbox. I walked to my room past my sisters and my mother's master bedroom. I wondered how Ollie did in his game. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell but then it vibrated against my palm. I looked at the polka dotted cover and read Unknown...

I answered it but regretted it...

"Hello?" I said cautiously into the phone.

"Hi, is this Schuyler?" said a deep male's voice.

"Yeah, Who's this?" I asked. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, unreasonably.

"I'm Dr. Smith from the Intensive Care Unit at St. Helen's Hospital." They paused.

"And?" I pressed urgently.

"Honey, I'm sorry, your friend Oliver…" He trailed off.

"Tell me!" I shouted into the phone, beyond agitated at this point. There was definitely something pointier than butterflies beating against the walls of my stomach.

"Oliver had some complications with a serious heart condition during his soccer match. He was brought in to the ICU and we did all we could for him, but- well, he passed on about an hour ago. I'm sorry for your loss. Good-bye." The line went dead.

My heart was slowing down but I could feel it beat faster. My hands trembled as I let the phone fall carelessly on my unmade bed. No, oh no. Please God, no! At that moment everything that surrounded me was hazy and unclear. How could this happen? My best friend someone I loved, known, and trusted ever since I could remember, die? I looked down at the soccer ball I tripped over and remembered Ollie, my best friend.

I didn't cry, but my mind felt numb. My sister crawled into my bed wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "I'm right here…I'm sorry," she continued, "I could be your best friend." I smiled and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

-Two Months Later-

I walked to the kitchen, to get breakfast and saw my mom standing right in front of me. I looked around everything was in boxes labeled 'kitchenware', or 'food', 'Schuyler's clothes', et cetera. I looked up and she said, "We're moving," I nodded once and she put her finger up I knew she had more to say, "You have to go to school grab your things and say your goodbyes." I walked out the door with my channel ballet flats.

When I walked down the hallways with a confident smile pretending to be okay. My friends walked up saying things all at the same time.

"God, I'll miss you!"

"What will we do for fun with out you?"

"Who will help us win in soccer? We're going to be crushed!"

"Promise to call!"

After that long and melancholy day, I saw my mom pull up. We drove off to Seattle, Washington to run away from our problems and begin a new life, away from California.


	2. Welcome to Seattle Washington!

Welcome to Seattle Washington!

Great we're here! I looked at my I-pod and pressed on the button to play The End by My Chemical Romance. My mom was talking on the phone with a client, when was that ever new. Someday I should invent a phone to connect to her ear! Veronica, my siseter, was snoring softly against the cold tinted window of our Range Rover.

I grabbed the hard covered book out of my back pack. I looked down and read _Memories Should Never be Forgotten_. I flipped through the pages and read the number one page RIP Oliver Anderson. I knew they must have just printed this yearbook just for me, so I could remember my eighth grade year. I flipped to see random pics of everyone and there I was in every page either next to Oliver or some other person.

I look down at page 19 and read: _these friends are so inseparable; you can mistake them as twins. Picked as number one best friend couple ever._ There I sat on Oliver's lap with my soccer jersey on and face paint smeared. I gave one of my sexiest smile, while Oliver just smiled flashing his beautiful white teeth. He too was wearing a soccer jersey and surrounding us was a big heart labeling it Best Friends 4 ever!

I couldn't cry, not here, not now… I shut the book and blasted my I-pod so loud I couldn't hear my mother's conversation. I saw rain dripping down, my widow and was replaced by new drops of water. We pulled up in front of my new home, a two story. My mother glared at me, translation:_ Get you and your sister out and put your bags in your new rooms._ I nudged my sister; she pulled her brown hair back, and opened the car door. I went to my room it was a nasty shade of a dull white. I didn't bother to unpack but I knew I was going to have to sooner or later. I walked to my sisters room and she also did not unpack. My mother was on the phone while guiding the movers to put things here or there. Since I wasn't going to school, I walked outside to look around, but all I saw was the dark. I walked to the end of the drive way to find a newspaper headline reading: _Police Fear Gang Activity._ I looked up and saw a flash of red but rubbed my eyes. Maybe I'm seeing things but I swore I heard the words, _"New Victims, more power."_ I shook my head hearing Veronica call, "Schuyler?" I went inside put my sister to bed and walked to my bedroom.

I stared at the ceiling and was listening to Gravity by John Mayer. I wish things weren't the way they were, I wish I was still in California eating chili cheese fries with Oliver. _Oliver._ I miss him, I miss my best friend. Remembering my therapists conversation between us:

"_You can't keep all that depression, that anger within you, you have to let it out,"_

_I stared at him as if he were speaking Chinese._

"_Look I understand if you don't want to talk but you are very strong you cant keep that power within you,"_

_I replied," that's it I'm leaving, You don't understand anything all you want is my mom's money!"_

I smirked at the last sentence I said to him, like he understands taking care of an eight year old while your mother ignores you, she couldn't even look at you, or even care. That idiot doesn't understand a damn thing he couldn't even understand losing someone who you love, who supported you, or even not showing up to what was important to both of us. He doesn't understand looking at my sisters blue eyes, tan skin, freckles, and couldn't but think that she looks like my father who left me. I was just another patient to get money off of.

The next few days I felt being stalked, being watched. Am I hearing things? Am I seeing things?


	3. No Roads Left

I came to learn how to ignore that voice. I usually do my regular routine: ignore the voice, get up, eat breakfast, get Veronica up, and find something to do. I looked around my bedroom and saw boxes piled up, my luggage tossed to the side, and some other clothes I wore the other day. I went to the "great room" and heard my mother talking to herself, "I still haven't got their medical done, no insurance, forgot to get a new therapist, still haven't unpacked but unloaded my work stuff…" she went on talking about herself but I tuned her out just like that voice. I went back to get my skate board but it was still packed,_ great!_

"Oh! Um Schuyler are you awake?" my mother called but sounded occupied

"Yes!" I replied

"Oh come over here, please!"

"Umm…alright," I spun around and walked to her like a dog learning to "come to the owner."

"Did you take Oreo on a walk?" she asked not even taking one glance at me

"No, I just got up,"

"Well go take him on a walk!" she replied

"Ok…"

I have a dog named Oreo! My mother despises him but he kept me company when my sister was asleep or playing with something or someone. Oreo is a Siberian husky with startling blue eyes. My dog was sleeping past the boxes at the end of my bed. I grabbed the blue leather leash and right when I unrolled it he jerked up, he went forward, and sat right at my feet. I clipped it to his silver collar, his tiny silver bone tag, and walked right out to find my sister ready to go.

"Bye Ronnie! I love you baby!" my mom called, "Schuyler watch your sister!"

"Bye," my sister and I replied back

We went on a long walk; everything was still, and silent. Nothing went wrong, but then the voices were closer. I grabbed my sister's hand and ran to my house. One boy walked up to me but I knew the voice didn't belong to him.

"Hey, I heard you're that kid from California," he said coolly

"Um...Yeah,"I tucked my hair behind my ear

"I also heard you're mom is a complete idiot and child abuser,"

"I don't know where you got that from but you got issues not my mom!" I replied

As I walked away he said, "Hey guys it's the freaks from California!"

My sister glanced at me and our eyes met, she was confused. I was bewildered, I ran faster, trying to find the right road to take. They threw soccer, volleyball, tennis, dodge, and foot balls. I covered my sister while my dog snarled at them which drew them back. Once again I spoke too soon, someone let their dog out and that dog chased us three blocks. Finally we reached our house and we went inside safe and sound! Veronica, Ronnie, didn't even say a word to my mom, thank the gods!

My mom wasn't talking to her client; she was talking to her new beau!

"Well I have two girls," she continued, "One's fourteen and the other is eight."

"They're both girls, my mother said, "Well the oldest came out as a mistake."

_Mistake._ That came out as a hard slap right in my face.

I ignored the rest of the conversation and went to my bedroom. I sprawled out on my mattress and thought to myself _then why did she have me? What's the point of me being here? To be a babysitter?_ I guess my sister heard to because the next second she was with me at my side. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head to my chest.

I heard the sound, _click,_ and instantly knew my mom was off the phone. I got up and marched to her to tell her off.

"Hello Schuyler! She said, "I've got some news to tell you."

"First I broke up with my beau, two, I'm going away fork two weeks in Forks, three I need you to watch your sister."

That just pushed my button, _me for freakin two weeks!?_

"I HEARD YOU ON THE PHONE! I WAS…I WAS JUST A MISTAKE?" she opened her mouth to say something but I put my finger up.

"You're leaving me for two weeks!?" I continued, "Why don't you ever look at me?"

"I am leaving and there is no question about that!" she replied, "goodbye Ronnie!"

she went her room and came back. The blue shuttle was there to pick her up and she got her bags and left.

"I HATE YOU!"I said

She didn't even turn around or even look at me. I felt like I was just stabbed in my stomach and my stomach was turning into knots. The pain stung me I was baffled I couldn't believe it! My apple stereo was blasting and I felt no tears just the shock expression on my face.

_Standing alone with no direction  
how did I fall so far behind?  
Why Am I searching for perfection?  
Knowing it's something I won't find_

_In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one_

When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside?  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride?

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
I let myself down  
In my fear and flaws

I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one  
No roads left but one

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because

I run  
And the silence splits me open  
I run  
And it puts me underground  
But there's no regret  
And no roads left to run

What Have I done?


	4. Nightmare

I was waiting at the door, but she never looked back. She never turned around to say goodbye or give me a hug. All my mother did was scowl flip open her phone and tell her client she was on the way. What have I done? That thought always kills me to think about. I mean I wasn't wrong to tell my mom that, right? It was the truth, the hard, cold truth. Two weeks, two weeks I will be by myself with my eight year old sister, with the voice in my nightmares.

I looked around to find only the dark, and the loneliness. Until I heard cartoons echoing from the 'great room' and Veronica's sweet laughter that made me feel more comfortable. I walked toward the plasma flat screen with my dog, Oreo, trailing behind. I sat there watching the TV light up my sister's face.

_Back in Forks…..._

_Schuyler and Veronica's Mother POV_

"Miss. Doyle are you alright?"

"Oh yes I just got into a disagreement with my um... oldest daughter," I answered politely

I wonder if Veronica is alright with Schuyler alone. Oh well business comes first to provide for my family.

"Umm...Ms. Doyle come, come take a walk with me into the woods,"

This is peculiar, "Alright,"I answered suspiciously

_Alice's POV_

"Hello Jasper!"

"Hello Alice, Where have you um been?" shyly he replied

"Oh I was just hanging out with Rosalie!"

He looked at me his eyes filled with compassion, love, so sweetly I was dazed. I flashed him a sweet smile staring at him with my big round eyes showing him the same affection I hold for him. I felt the warmth, the sweet devotedness that surrounded us. The vibes that's he send me was comforting and loving it swept to my whole entire body and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him. Are physical relationship was not as heated up like Rosalie and Emmett. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I knew he was happy about that. I trotted away with one last smile and spun around when I felt the shock waves spreading throughout my body. There I froze, the vision coming down fast, and hard.

"ALICE!"Japser said alarmed

_Miss. Doyle's POV_

Where are we going? This time I didn't know if I could go back I was confused too scared to turn back. Cold shivers ran down my spine as we continued to walk.

"Well there's no way to turn back as I see,"

"What?" I replied confused he spun around to expose large dilated pupils with red eyes staring back, looking rather _hungry._ Horrified I turned to run but he showed up right in front of me. "She was right this is fun; there is no way to run Ms. Doyle!"

_Alice' POV_

Who was this woman? Why was this sent to me, I had no recollection of her? But she was being attacked by a vampire I know by instinct to go and find her. Jaspers worried voice broke through my concentration. I cleared my mind and found him looking furiously worried, with Carlisle standing right behind him.

"We have to go," I responded to his worried call

He followed obeying my answer. I started to take off but where was she all I know she could be on the other side of the world. The screaming cued in and there I finally have a track to find her.

_Ms. Doyle's POV_

He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the tree. I kicked and started screaming, but the hold he had on me was cutting off my circulation. He lowered his head and I felt pain stab through my neck and the energy he drained from my neck. I was dying and no breath and heartbeat came out from me. He let go but was forced off of me. I looked up with my vision blurry I heard her call out, "Jasper, she's dying he cleaned her out dry!" I struggled to speak but before she declares me dead I spoke softly and clearly in a soft whisper, "M...my daughter, Veronica, is at home she belongs to you now, he'll kill her..."I handed her my 'will' to this stranger, there I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

_Alice' POV_

I was too late, Jasper pushed off the boy and I caught the woman and held her in my arms. I called out to Jasper, "Jasper, she's dying he cleaned her out dry!" She was struggling to say something and finally she choked out, "M...my daughter, Veronica, is at home she belongs to you now, he'll kill her..." and she handed me a paper covered in blood. She closed her eyes and I knew she was dead. I took her to the Hospital explaining I was hiking with Jasper and found her dead at the site. Chief Swan fell for my story saying it was probably those wolves.

I looked down at the paper clutched in my hand and told him, "she has a daughter, she gave Esme full custody, that's probably why she was in Forks," Chief Swan replied, "Oh, and do you have some proof?" I handed him the document, while he scanned the paper thoroughly, "I already phoned down there in Seattle and told the babysitter what had happened.

I responded, "I think I will pick up their belongings today and pick up the girl,"

Charlie replied," Will you be seeing Bella anytime soon?" I smiled and responded, "Yes after everything gets settled." I grabbed Jasper's arm and walked away, out of the cold and silent morgue.

_Back to Seattle...1 hour earlier _

I was listening to My Chemical Romance: This is how I disappear, letting the lyrics drown my thoughts while sitting upside down on the leather couch.

_To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
you never should ever know!_

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!

_30 min. later..._

_Rrring...Rrrring_

I awoke from my twenty minute nap and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke through the tiny speaker

"Hi is this Ms. Doyle's babysitter?" the man asked

Babysitter that's what I'm here for, I smirked.

"Yes, what would you like for me to do for you?" I responded back

"I um have some bad news, Ms. Doyle..." I opened my mouth horrified and hung up. My mother is dead? I looked at Veronica who stared at me back quizzically. Why was my life turning into hell?

Then things started to get worse when I heard my nightmare call out to me, "Schuyler I am so very sorry for your um well loss."


	5. Dust

"Hello Schuyler I'm so very sorry for you um well lost,"

No, God please no. I pinched my arm to see if this was one of my nightmares but she, the voice, answered my question, "Your not dreaming Schuyler this is real."

Why was this happening to me? She placed her arm on my shoulder and I winced, it was so cold, and hard! My dog was barking madly from outside to my horror he was screeching, yelping. I ran to the window pushed past the cold hand and watched as some psycho was bending down and laid his head to my dog. Oreo was dead, no not him too. I found Veronica standing right behind me but I was blocking her view.

"We have to go now Veronica!" I whispered loudly

"You can't go anywhere; you see I'm not the only one here," she explained

I looked around to see pale, red eyed people surrounding Veronica and I. I then stood face to face with the voice, the red haired woman, "Schuyler, you are a great adding to my well little army," she continued, " I watched you and you have a power I would love to add to take revenge." Revenge was not my kind of thing I replied, "Sorry to disappoint you but revenge is well not my kind of thing," I responded to her showing her one of my sarcastic smiles.

"Well sorry to disappoint _you_ but _you_ have no choice!"

"The hell I do!" I yelled back

She hit me hard and I flung back against the window the pain eased up to my chest and I got up but too late she grabbed my arms. She smiled and lowered her head to my neck.

_Back in Forks... Alice' POV_

I was on my way to Seattle with Jasper when I felt the shock of electricity run through my body the car was spinning out of control then I saw two girls getting attacked by Victoria. The little girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. This was the woman's little girl! I awoke from the flickering vision to see Jaspers hand on the steering wheel with a terrorized face. I brushed off his hands and stepped on the pedal, His face still with shock looking at me quizzically.

_Schuyler's POV_

I felt the stab tear through my neck, sharp intensity of pain. She let me go leaving me weak on the ground. I look up seeing her go towards my sister saying, "Now what to do with you?" I tried to get up but the weight held me down. I dragged my body but it felt like I was on fire. I heard screaming but I looked around my blurry vision and it was me!

I reached out to maybe grab her ankle and pull her down but then a group of people stood in front of me. I looked up and for some instinct I touched each of them and felt energy, power run through my veins. I look up and they dissolved to dust, was I dreaming? Could this be real? I was hungry or thirsty actual. I felt like being electrocuted and the flames were on me. I was on fire! Help me someone I tried to call out! I winced feeling pain everywhere in my body.

"What the hell?" a mans voice called out, "what in the hell did she do? Victoria, look."

"I am amazed, Michael, but what should we do with the little one?"

"Kill her," he replied

I saw her walk towards Veronica until the man called out, "I hear something,"

She stopped looking at him, concentrating

"MICHAEL, WHERE ARE GOING?" Victoria yelled furiously

"I can't do this I'll meet you in Forks," then I heard the door close

She stood over me looking at me curiously, she touched me and I yelped in pain. She smiled in satisfaction, she once again went to Veronica who was huddled in the corner she crouched down and pounced. I heard a rockslide then, but that did not make sense a rockslide? I heard something crash into the wall and I looked up to see her flying, running away, no one chasing after her. I moaned in satisfaction but I had a man, a boy stand over me.

_Alice' POV_

I showed up at the house, the right address, and saw a jet black haired man flee from the house. I had no time to follow him; I ran into the house and saw Victoria lean over the little girl. I approached her blocking her from pouncing her, Jasper rammed her into the wall, but she escaped. Jasper was too late to follow... I heard a soft moan from the back and Jasper ran to what appears a teenage girl laying there crumbled up in pain.

The little girl asked me, "Is my sister alright?" _Sister? _The woman only mentioned one daughter not two, but oh well this could be more fun, more shopping! I nodded and replied softly, "Your sister will be just fine," I ran my hand through her brown hair and lifted her up to cradle her in my arms. Jasper on the other hand swung the other in his arms and we put them in the car, but he still held on to her running his hand in her hair. I pushed on the pedal driving back to forks, but whispered to Jasper, "_I love you."_

He smiled and whispered back, "I love you too"


	6. Please Sleep

a/n -I am continuing -ugh- spelled that wrong! My beta is very busy so my beta didnt take a look at this! Critisim helps, MUCHO! So R&R Please! -Cari aka Twilightcari11

I awoke to complete and utter darkness. My vision was blurry, dim, I could see nothing, or move a single fraction of my body. I closed my eyes and re-opened them and received a better view of where I am. Which I had no exact clue. After my eyes were clear I needed to adjust my body. First I tired to move my arm but it wouldn't budge. The next thing I tried to do was move my legs but again I couldn't move them. I looked around again using only my eyes, trying to figure out where I am; for certain I was not at the hospital. I felt tingly first at my feet working its way up my body. I used all my might and swung my legs off the bed. I stood up, confused, dazed, not a single thought came across my mind, with coldness working its way up my numb and frozen body. Suddenly my legs gave out and I collapsed, I went to get up again but heat waves were spreading throughout my entire body.

I was determined just to get out of this dark room. I ignored the heat and went to get up; slowly I move an inch of my body carefully so I would not collapse. I was to my knees when I felt my body being on fire, I felt my body shaking. I dropped to the ground and curled up my legs to reach it to my chest. Enormous amount of pain was going in and out of body. I couldn't stand the constant waves of pain; I closed my eyes waiting to drift to sleep but as I closed the lids of my eyes only feeling a stab of pain.

I felt ice now, feeling a breeze but no window was open when I looked around I moved my arm but gradually I felt pain. I pulled off the sheet which covered me when I was asleep in the soft bed but the sudden chills were still there in the pit of my stomach, the invisible goose bumps on my arms. Pain which I could never describe, that I never felt before in my life swept throughout my body increasingly all at the same time. It felt like days all withered up on the ground. I wanted so desperately to end it. My right hand which was free out of the torturing pain I felt throughout my body. I covered my mouth to suffocate myself to end this cruel, throbbing, physical pain. Not a single breath came out from my mouth or exhaled from my nose. I drifted off to a slumbering sleep I hoped will end my pain.

Was I in heaven or hell? The entire room was white no bed, no furniture, and to my surprise no door. All of a sudden a big, bronze like colored door stood in my direction. Curiously I went inside I wanted so desperately to call out for help to save me from this desolate, lonely room. As I was inside waiting for someone or something I was forced back into awaking from my slumber. I awoke but not to find a door or white walls I found my self lying on the floor.

No pain or torture had risen from my body, I moved my arms, legs freely, and felt a smile plastered on my face. I stood up and stumbled over something hard and found my way to felt a cold and round doorknob. I turned the doorknob slowly uncertain to what I will find beyond the door. Planning on going out quietly I swung open the door, ending it with a_ bang,_ so much for quiet. Slowly but stumbling each time I walked forward finally finding a flight of stairs, trying to be careful as much as I can I took one step at a time. I put my foot out to reach the fourth step but missed it.

I stumbled and rolled down the stairs halfway down the stairs a bulky, stone like arm reached out to grab me. My mind was dizzy; confused I looked up to see a man with brown hair and a big smile with his body shaking with laughter. He looped his arm into mine and took me down the stairs slowly. I reached to what looked like a living room or 'great room' and found a bunch of pale, white like paper with caramel colored eyes people who were all staring at me.

"Thank You Emmet, Hello Schuyler you look much better!" said the handsome blonde man who looked like he could be in his twenties.

"Better? Where am I?" I looked around ignoring the fact that complete strangers were staring at me.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Carlisle Cullen this is my family," he paused and moved his hand behind me I turned around and found five people staring at me an sitting in different couches three whom were sitting on a long love seated couch.

"Hello Schuyler Welcome to our home! You could call me Esme!" She gave me a warm smile, which made me a little edgy a little queasy. I looked at the man who helped me down the steps and was curious of who he was.

"The name is Emmet, you and I will have a lot of fun!" He still had a grin which made me smile and feel more confidence. I turned to the beautiful blonde who didn't seem to care that I was here. She looked absolutely gorgeous, like one of those models in a magazine, one who catches your eye when you are flipping through each page. Waiting for her to introduce herself anticipating her to say something nice and comforting like the others but nope all she did was nod.

I looked at the next boy he had blonde hair and was looking down at his shoes. He looked up and smiled, "Hi Schuyler, I'm Jasper," So he must be the shy one around here.

The next girl had a nice and loving face but very pixie like. She had short hair, round eyes, and had a grin so sweet, so comforting she said in a sweet voice that shocked me, "Hi Sweetie! I'm Alice and if you're wondering that obnoxious blonde woman over there is named Rosalie,"

Emmet gave a loud booming laugh that knocked me off my feet and straight into a boy looking 17 or so. He had bronze like colored hair and like the others he had caramel colored eyes. "My name is Edward," He gave me a crooked smile and pushed me back on my feet into balance.

Esme looked at me curiously and said, "How old are you honey?"

"I'm fourteen..." I said shyly, this got the attention of Rosalie and Esme gave a sharp gasp. "Carlisle, she is so young,"

"So young for what?"

"Schuyler do you remember what has happened to you? About your mother, your sister?"

I was puzzled I didn't know what she meant, then something slapped me awake the past opened like a book a sharp cold slap, memories came down on me hard and fast. Oliver's death, the whispers, the nightmares, the phone call from the hospital, Oreo dying, the attack, oh my gosh where's, where's Veronica?

Alarmed but sad I looked up at them, "Where's Veronica?

Carlisle replied, "safe and sound, your sister is at a friend of ours"

"What happened to me?" I was so curious of the pain I went through in the dark room upstairs. Three words that shocked me, that made me believe they were a bunch of lunatics like the people who attacked me. Three words I knew were going to somehow change me.

"You're a vampire"


	7. Laughter

"You're a vampire,"

My stomach twisted into tiny knots as they said this, I was waiting to faint or pass out or find a hint of darkness in my eyes to mean I blanked out. But no I stood there in disbelief my mouth in a shaped of an O. I was to shock to say anything but I managed to choke out, "Wh...What, a vampire?"

Were they a bunch of idiots or something? I mean even one of them is a doctor. Waiting to maybe run out the door but somehow my feet felt like they were plastered, attached to the floor. "I don't believe you, I mean a vampire? Come on I'm not that much of an idiot," Carlisle was about to speak but Emmett gave out a loud booming laughter that got my mind off of what they called me. Everyone looked at him and Edward, the one with the bronze like colored hair, gave out a chuckle, almost like a melody.

Alice and Rosalie threw him a look and Alice was the first to speak after the outburst,

"Yes Schuyler, you are a vampire you will look and stay at that age for a long time. The night of the attack a very dangerous vampire, named Victoria, bit you..."

"Do I drink um...blood?" I interrupted, remembering a play in our school's theatre, Dracula

"Yes you have to drink animal blood and you will continue to stay with us if you want," Carlisle continued

"There is also something a vampire receives once bitten," waiting for him to continue he spoke to Edward, "Can you show an example please, Edward?" He looked up and looked right in my eyes, that made me feel more nervous, anxious of what he was going to do maybe fly or turn into a bat? Could I fly or turn into a bat?

He gave out a small melody of laughter, "No we can't turn into bats,"

Shocked, and excited I yelled out unintentionally, "You can read my mind, oh my gosh that is so cool, could I do that or do I have a power, do I have super strength? Did you guess what I was thinking? This is really cool!" Emmett once again gave out more booming laughter enough to knock anyone off their feet,

"Hold on squirt! Breathe, we can swim and run really fast and our skin is too cold for a human touch I'm the one with the super strength," he gave me one smile and I knew in the future he was going to be like a big brother I never had. I returned the smile and Alice delighted that I was smiling and said, "Are you hungry?"

I knew I was but I said, "Um a little but...I'm curious what can you guys do?"

Alice replied in a lovely voice and said, "I could see the future but sometimes it changes,"

I looked at Jasper, and shyly he replied, "I can control emotions of a group of people and not to mention vampires,"

"I show love and care for my family and others," Esme said in a sweet voice looking into my eyes sweetly making me feel like she is my mother.

Carlisle was next and he replied, "I show compassion and devotedness to others as well my family, "

The last final one was Rosalie waiting for her to say something, but Emmett told me, "Beauty, just beauty, and her love for me," he joked giving her a hug but she stared at me and actually smiled, her smile was radiant and caught me by surprise! I smiled back trying not to be rude; Edward got up and was about to leave when Emmett explained to me, "He is leaving to Bella his human girlfriend,"

"Oh," I nodded he said his goodbyes and left, I remembered my sister and shouted out jumping to my feet," Veronica! Is she okay can I see her now?"

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me with big sympathetic eyes, "Not right now let's go hunting,"

Before I left she handed me a mirror, what is this for? Is there bruises, scars, cuts, I was anxious to find out, I slowly, carefully take the mirror, not looking at it, but looking cautiously into Alice' eyes. She smiled reassuring it was alright, her eyes, her mouth, it gave me comfort, and confident. I gasped at what I saw, no scars, no cuts, I looked as if I was a goddess, I look at my eyes, but it was no longer green. My eyes were shining rubies.

Bella's POV

I turned to look at the small body lying next to me, stroking her hair, listening to the soft snoring. I pulled off the sheets and started walking towards the stairs and tripped my arms reached out to catch my fall. I got up walked down the stairs quietly. Charlie sat on the couch watching a baseball game excitements sparked into his eyes I sat beside him, watching the game, only if he saw Edward play baseball. I smiled when he interrupted my thought, when a commercial played, "How is she doing?"

"Oh great, she is just sleeping upstairs,"

"Oh," he grunted

"How long will she be um staying with us?" he asked

"Until they have a room ready for her"

"Oh I thought they would have one ready by now,"

"No they don't" not liking his tone in his voice

"Well, I'm going to bed," I looked at him straight in his eyes, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Bells!"

I walked once again slowly up the stairs stifling a yawn. I walked in on Edward looking straight down on Veronica his hand stoking her hair, smiling. He looked up and gave me a crooked smile, my favorite. I walked straight into his arms, as he purred softly against my head. I pulled back talking in a whisper, "Poor thing, what happened to the sister?"

"She is hunting with Alice," chuckling a little

"What?" I was curious of why he was laughing

"You know how bears are Emmett's favorites?"

"Yes," urging him to go on

"Well he found one but Schuyler took it down faster then he could, and knocked him over,"

I thought of how big Emmett is and comparing him with a skinny, blonde fourteen year old girl. I started laughing along with Edward's soft musical voice. He looked up and said, "You know it is her first but last quarter for Schuyler, and it is our last year in high school."

I thought of Victoria, graduation, Jacob, and Carlisle's promise. I smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well I'm tired, are you going to stay?"

He smiled and replied, "Always."


End file.
